Surprised?
by tyrannybrown
Summary: Some interesting people show up at the Tendo's door early one Saturday morning...


Surprised?  
  
-------------  
  
A QuirkyCellist fic  
  
(A/N: Wooh. It's been a while since anyone has seen me. School is no joke, kids. Stay in school. Do homework. Don't do drugs. Stay away from tramps! (Inside joke, don't worry your little heads) Let's hope I'm back for a long while. Lemme tell you my story.  
  
First off, it was hmmmmm...July, I think. I was into the next chapter of Family Ties, finished the next three of Ganni LIVE! Again (The sequel to Ganni LIVE!), and was starting the next chapter of Utada. IHNY was pretty much cancelled, and the rest were oneshots. I was really excited to get those over with.  
  
Then my computer crashed.Stupid machine.   
  
Then my Mom's remarriage took hold of my life and pretty much threw it down a staircase. No free time. Had to help. Few hours of sleep.  
  
Then school started. And I needed my comp. Which had crashed. Nevertheless, we try to start it up. Little brother "accidentally" erases EVERYTHING. Creative writing papers, gone (Some of which I needed to get into a class). Accounts reports, gone. Fics... Well you get the point. So this leads us to the present.  
  
When my mother remarried, we got his comp. Which works very well. So here I am. typing. Finally. YAY! So here it is, short yes. But, nevertheless.)  
  
-------------  
  
~Day One~  
  
Ranma jutted awake from a deep slumber. He immediately jumped up from under the blankets. Happosai had to be behind it.  
  
"Where're ya, ya old letch?" He grumbled, looking around. The diminuitive man was no where in sight.  
  
His father! Genma! He must want to teach him some twisted new technique. Ranma growled, his eyes darting from corner to corner, only to find his father still slumbering. Unusual, but hey, what isn't in Nerima? Ranma began to settle down, his broad shoulders relaxing. His left eye started to close as he lay back in his bed, back to the warm cocoon of blanket, wondering in the back of his mind who woke him up.  
  
~Day Two~   
  
Ranma cocked one eye open from beneath his pillow. His bed was all in disarray. The bedding all off to the side, the pillow over his head. Shampoo had dropped by for a visit the night before, and it was all Ranma could do to get to sleep. His eyes were bloodshot as he opened the other one, yawning and grumbling.  
  
"What is it this time?"Ranma could have screamed. The same thing had had happened last week. Saturday morning. Someone woke him up. Or something.  
  
At that thought, Ranma eased out of bed and cautiously peeked under his blanket to make sure it wasn't a cat. He sighed, relieved, but couldn't convince himself to go back to sleep. He rubbed his eyes and headed downstairs.   
  
Knock.  
  
"Who comes knockin' at people's doors this early?" He growled to himself. That must have been what woke him up.   
  
Knock.  
  
The infernal noise. Ranma dashed to the door, ready to kick whoever was at the step into hyperspace, or boot them into the stratosphere with Akane's mallet. Just thinking about that mallet set Ranma off even more.  
  
Knock.  
  
That did it. The bull had charged. The dam broke. Elvis left the building. Ranma ran to the door and threw it open. Only to find a little old lady and a little girl standing before him. They were both in little red coats. Their breaths puffed out in clouds in the frosty air. The little girl opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Hello sir. My name is Motoko and this is my grandmother. We come around to your neighbors this morning to tell you about God's Kingdom." She stuttered a bit and grinned, her two front teeth gone. Ranma's anger melted. The little girl smiled and opened up a Bible. Ranma nodded, only half listening, mostly thinking about how to get rid of them. The old woman smiled and handed him a magazine. He nodded and took it in his hand.  
  
He couldn't slam the door on them, they were too cute.  
  
The little girl grinned at him again and they left, the little girl bouncing in excitement and her grandmother tottering along behind. Ranma shut the door and sighed. He shook a fist at the door.  
  
"Next time!" He paused and looked down at the magazine. Watchtower, it said on the front. Then he shook his fist again. "Next time!"  
  
~-----------~ 


End file.
